B and C - The wedding
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Bailey Amanda Pickett is very nervous. Sure, this is a day she's been waiting for, but she's still not confident.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life on Deck.**

* * *

 **B and C - The wedding**

 **Bailey Amanda Pickett is very nervous. Sure, this is a day she's been waiting for, but she's still not confident.**

Her two friends London Tipton and Maddie Fitzpatrick help her to get into her white gown because today is the day when Bailey will marry her man, none other than Cody Martin who she's dated for nearly 5 years now.

"Uh...Bailey...your hands are shaking." says London.

"Yeah 'cause I'm nervous. I love Cody a lot, but I can't keep thinking that maybe, just maybe, this is wrong." says Bailey.

"C'mon, you and Cody are perfect together. It's gonna be okay." says Maddie.

"I hope so..." says Bailey. "Thanks for being here for me, both of you."

"Well of course we are. Our friend is getting married, wouldn't miss it for anything." says London.

"That's very true." says Maddie.

"Awww! So nice of y'all. I need that kinda support today." says Bailey.

"No problem." says London.

At the same time, Cody is getting ready as well.

"Finally this day's here." says Cody as he put on his US Air Force formal uniform.

"You're a lucky man, bro." says Zack.

"I know. Bailey is amazing." says Cody.

"Are you two gonna have any kids?" says Zack.

"Bailey and I haven't really talked about that." says Cody.

"Oh, okay." says Zack. "I think you'd be a great dad though."

"Thanks, man." says Cody.

"I'm sure you and your sexy Bailey will have a very nice life together." says Zack.

"I think so too." says Cody. "When do you plan to ask Maddie to be your wife?"

"She doesn't like me anymore. Last week she broke up with me." says Zack.

"Ah, that's too bad. Why?" says Cody.

"I don't know, really...she just threw a book at me and ran out from the apartment." says Zack.

"Perhaps it's not the end of your relationship with her. She might have simply been mad at you for some reason. Have faith, man." says Cody.

"You could be right, but it seems unlikely..." says Zack.

45 minutes later.

"Bailey. Just relax, it's gonna be fine." says Maddie as she and London walk with Bailey through the hallways of the church.

Maddie use a towel to wipe the sweat from Bailey's face.

"Maddie's right, Bailey. Everything will be amazing." says London.

"I don't get it. How the crap can you guys be so damn confident...?" says Bailey.

"Just pure luck, I guess." says London.

"Or maybe we are confident by nature." says Maddie.

"Not important though." says Bailey.

"True." says Maddie.

"I hope Cody still wanna marry me." says Bailey.

"Don't worry. He love you." says London. "It's pretty obvious."

"Well, I guess so..." says Bailey.

In the main room of the church, Cody is waiting.

Zack stand next to him.

"Are ya ready for this, man?" says Zack.

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm more than ready to make Bailey my wife." says Cody.

"That's good." says Zack.

"It is, bro." says Cody.

Classic music starts to play as Bailey enter the room, followed by London and Maddie, her bridesmaids.

Bailey has a bright sweet smile on her face as she slowly walk towards Cody.

"I'm naked under my gown." whisper Bailey to Cody as she walk up and stand next to him.

Zack, Maddie and London take their seats.

"We've gathered here today for the wedding of Mr Cody Theodorius Martin and Miss Bailey Amanda Pickett." says Father Jensen.

"Bailey...you are my soul mate. I love you very much. Any day with you is truly amazing and I look forward to grow old with you at my side, babe. You're the best. I love you, Bailey." says Cody.

"Cody...you are the only man for me. I love you sooo much. Every day with you is total magic and I'm so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you and be your beautiful sexy wife. I love you, Cody." says Bailey.

"In the authority given to me by God himself, I now declare you husband and wife. Mr Martin, you may now kiss your wife." says Father Jensen.

"Babe." whisper Cody as he gently pull Bailey into a hug and starts to make out with her.

"Mmm!" moans Bailey with a sensual smile.

"Are you turned on, Bailey?" whisper Cody.

"Yes, a bit..." whisper Bailey.

"That's nice." whisper Cody.

"Yeah." whisper Bailey.

4 hours later.

Cody and Bailey enter a big fancy countryside villa in Texas, the villa that will be their new home.

"Ain't no place like home." says Bailey.

"That's true, babe." says Cody in a manly tone.

"Yeah, let's check out the bedroom." says Bailey.

"Western side of the second floor." says Cody.

Bailey and Cody walk upstairs to the second floor.

"Oh my gosh! What a beautiful bedroom." says Bailey when she sees what their luxury bedroom looks like.

"I know. Raoul Calioro designed it." says Cody.

"Wow! He's my favorite interior designer." says Bailey.

"Yeah, that's why I had him design it for us." says Cody.

"Awww! Thanks." says Bailey as she give Cody a hug.

"Anything for you, Bailey." says Cody.

"I look forward to many cozy moments in here." says Bailey.

"Such a wonderful sexy woman you are, Bailey my love." says Cody.

"Awww! Thanks." says Bailey.

"I'll get started with the dinner." says Cody.

"Okay. I'm gonna take a nice cold shower." says Bailey.

"Alright. See you later." says Cody as he walk down to the kitchen.

"La la la, me is a beauty."sings Bailey as she takes off her dress and step into the shower.

25 minutes later.

Bailey step out from the shoeer, wrap a towel around her body.

"Hmm, what should I wear...?" says Bailey as she enter her huge walk-in closet.

She finds a sexy pink leather outfit, but decides that it's too sexy.

"This is good." says Bailey when she finds a neon-green satin dress.

She put it on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Flashback to 2 years earlier:**_

Cody and Bailey are riding horses across a field in southern Texas.

"I didn't know you can ride a horse." says Bailey in positive surprise.

"Well, I'm full of surprises, babe." says Cody with a smile.

"That's awesome." says a happy Bailey.

"Yeah." says Cody.

"Am I still the most beautiful girl you've ever met...?" says Bailey.

"Of course." says Cody.

"Really? There's this rumor that you're cheatin' on me with none other than London Tipton herself..." says Bailey.

"No worry. I'd never do that. London's not half the woman you are." says Cody.

"So good to know. I love you, Cody." says a happy Bailey.

"And I love you." says Cody.

"Wanna stay with me here in Texas over the summer?" says Bailey.

"Yeah, of course, baby." says Cody.

"I like that, Cody." says Bailey.

"Me too." says Cody.

4 days later.

Cody goes down on his knee in front of Baily and says "Bailey Pickett, you're absolutely beautiful and I love you very much. Wanna marry me?"

"Yes, of course! Me love ya, Cody Martin. I do wanna marry you." says Bailey as she cry some happy-tears.

"I'm glad you do." says Cody as he stand up and slide a gode ring onto Bailey's finger.

"Cody, I'm so dang happy!" says a very happy Bailey with a bright cute smile.

"I'm happy as well." says Cody.

Cody and Bailey starts to make out.

 _ **End of the flashback.**_

"What's for dinner?" says Bailey as she enter the kitchen.

"I'm cooking lobster." says Cody.

"Oh, very nice." says Bailey with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Bailey." says Cody.

"You're awesome." says Bailey.

"Really? So are you." says Cody.

"Awww! Yes, thank ya." says Bailey.

"Nice. Can you check if we have any wine?" says Cody.

"Sure, Cody." says Bailey as she open the alcohol cabinet.

There's 2 bottles of Italian red wine in there.

"We have a couple bottles of Italian stuff, red stuff..." says Bailey.

"Good." says Cody.

Bailey grab one of the bottles.

"I'll set the table in our big dining room." says Bailey.

"No need for that, babe. I was thinking we'd have a more casual dinner, in the bedroom." says Cody.

"Mmm, nice!" says a happy Bailey. "I'm gonna bring the wine upstairs then."

Bailey take the wine with her up to the bedroom and place the wine on the small black ebony table by the window.

45 minutes later, Cody and Bailey have their dinner in bed.

"This taste wonderful." says Bailey.

"I'm glad to hear that." says Cody.

"You're a total master chef, ya know." says Bailey.

"Thanks." says Cody.

The next day.

"Bailey, did you sleep good...?" says Cody.

"Yeah, slept like a lil' baby." says Bailey with a cute smile.

"Cute." says Cody.

"Yeah." says Bailey in a soft sweet tone.

"You're amazing." says Cody.

"So are you." says Bailey.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
